Promises Kept
by AnimalCops
Summary: Weiss promised his brother that they would be safe and forever be together... would it be true even as the worst comes to the two?


_**A/N from A.C.: The flashback takes place while Nero and Weiss were in SOLDIER. Regular time is when they were in Hojo's lab.**_

"_I'll never leave you, Nero. I promise. I'll always be here for you." His smile was so beautiful… His eyes sparkled and I could tell he really meant what he was saying. He lifted a hand and cupped my cheek, "I'll always love you, my beautiful brother." That brought a good shade of pink to my cheeks, "Alright?"_

_I nodded and nuzzled Weiss' hand, smiling softly as he tried to reassure me. "I love you, Brother…"_

_His hand moved to trail into my black hair, the other one running down my pale arm, "And I love you."_

"_You'll never leave me…" I whispered quietly, resting my forehead against his chest, letting out a soft sigh as his calloused hand ran through my hair._

"_I'll never ever leave you, Nero." Weiss made sure I would hear the certainty in his voice. _

"_Even though…" I trailed off and he knew where I was headed with my sentence. _

_He smiled that heartwarming smile of his and gave me a nod, "Even though it's wrong. Even though we're brothers."_

_I tried to keep the tears in but I just couldn't. I felt the warm liquid drip down my cheeks as I stared into his sparkling blue-grey eyes. "You know that... if... if we get found out..."___

_He just smiled and wiped my tears away gently, "I know. But it won't happen. I promise we'll be safe. I promise we'll always be together."___

_"Weiss..."___

_"No matter what, my brother."_

-

I let out a shuddering sob as I fought against my bonds, desperate to get to my love across the lab to help him. They were injecting some... bright green liquid into him via a vein in his neck. I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks as his cries of agony were muffled by tape over his mouth.

Were they doing this because our love is so wrong?

I just don't understand why we were being subjected to this! It's not fair! Was what we were that bad? We were tortured with pain day and night, forced to watch as the horrible scientists worked on the other.

When they were finished with him, they ripped the tape from his mouth, drawing out a scream, and pushed him from the chair they held him in. He quickly stumbled over to the wall I was restrained to and he whispered, even in such a delirious state, "We'll be safe... I'll always love you... We'll get out of this..."

My heart hurt so bad when I saw him this way. Clinging onto the last bit of hope he could, as his changing eyes looked into my own, searching for the hope that I've given up.

"I'll keep my promise to you, Brother... Don't give up... Stay strong."

I gasped as a rough hand seized my chin and forced my head to turn, my tears never stopping as I heard Weiss' cry as he got taken away from me. I stared up at the scientist, his frightening yellow eyes made me want to just curl up in a cave and hide for the rest of my days. His lips curved into a smirk and a tiny sob fell from my lips. After the few months we've been subjected to this torture... I've given up on hiding my fear.

"Please..." My voice was weak, void of anything but fear, as I begged  
>him.<p>

"Oh, darling little pet..." The man practically purred, feeding off of my fear and Brother's pain. "You should know by now that there are no magic words here."

More tears spilled over, traumatizing panic spreading through me, "Please..!" I tried again, desperate.

"Little one," He shook his head. They only called us by these sorts of things. Never our names. "I've decided one thing. Would you like to know what it is?"

Do I really have a choice? "Yes... Yes, Sir..." I didn't know his name anyway... They don't tell us these things.

"I've decided... to let you and your brother have time together. You'll have the night."

My crimson eyes widened suddenly, "What..?"

"Do you not want that?" His head tilted like a dog's.

"I do!" I cried it out so suddenly I couldn't catch myself, "Please... I want my Brother..."

He unlocked the chains I was attached to the wall with and smirked, "He's in that room." He pointed a bony finger at a door, "You have until 6:00 tomorrow morning. It's 11:30 now. I suggest you get a move on."

I quickly pushed him away from me and ran as fast as I possibly could to that door. I turned the handle and yanked hard, only to nearly fall backwards. A harsh flash of a thought ran through my mind, 'what if he was lying and this was all a cruel joke?' I merely shrugged off the thought and tried the door again, pushing it instead and my eyes widened as it opened.

'Careful, Nero... It could still be a cruel joke...'

I stumbled a little as I slowly walked into the room - that mad dash to the door was the first time I've walked in ages. My eyes met with the blue-grey of Weiss' and I noticed they were glowing a little.

"Brother...?"

He smiled and I melted a little inside when I saw it. I made my way to the center of the empty room and sat on the floor in front of him. He was clad in an ugly grey jumpsuit type thing, but he was still as beautiful as ever. I myself was half naked, only wearing loose fitting cotton pants that hung low on my hips. Half-finished tattoos were littered on every inch of my skin and I just couldn't bear that Weiss had to see it.

He smiled at me as happily as he could with the condition we were in, "Nero... We're alone at last..." He reached forward and cupped my cheek, "I've missed being able to touch you, my love..."

A stray tear fell down my cheek as I stared into those eyes of his, "Weiss... You must hurt so much..."

He shook his head, "The pain goes away... What about you? They keep giving you these markings..." He moved his hand down and it trailed over one of the finished swirls of ink imbeded on the skin of my chest. "Everywhere..."

"I think it's a warning..." I mutter quietly, trying my best not to arch into his warm touch.

"A warning?" He arched a perfect white brow.

"It's why we were taken... Because we are being punished, Weiss..." My voice was quiet, I was leaning close to my Brother so he could hear me, "They know... about our love... they're punishing us because it's wrong..."

"I don't think that's the reason..." he whispers back, "If it were like that they would have taken us away long ago. I really don't think they even know about us…"

"I don't want it to be the reason. I love you. I'll always only love you." Here come the water works again, "Why can't we be left alone..?"

"We just have to get through it... My promise still stands."

A soft smile graced my lips, "You never forgot it..."

"Never." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to my own, not fierce, not needy... It was an act of love, I would say. Just a little touch to send the heartwarming feeling to me. He knew just how to fend off the demons.

"Weiss.." I let out a soft, needy whine. Hey, just because he was trying to be romantic after months of being kept apart doesn't mean I want to keep it slow.

"What's wrong, Brother?" He let a teasing smirk curve his lips, "Do you need something..?"

"I miss you... Weiss... Please..." I whimpered softly, "This could be the last time..."

He cut me off by meeting my lips in a passionate kiss, his hand trailing into my ratty black hair. I moaned low into his mouth, my arms moving to wrap around his neck. I could feel his hands moving down my back and I squeaked a little when he cupped my ass and moved me to sit in his lap. I immediately tilted my head to deepen the kiss, trying to pour as much of my love as I could into the kiss.

He broke it off and took a deep breath for air as I quickly moved to nibble at his neck and leave as many little marks as I could. I wanted to claim him as mine again. I wanted him to claim me as his one more time. We might never get this chance again if we're kept in the labs. I can't bear to think of that, it brings a burning pain to my chest and tears to my eyes.

"Nero…" He moaned softly, his head tilting back, "D- Do you know how much time we have…?

"Until 6:00 am…" I murmured against his neck.

He shuddered when I hit that spot on his neck the used to make him scream out until he learned to tone himself down. His voice went up a pitch when I nipped at the spot and he tugged on my hair gently, signaling for me to pull away. When I did so a smiled that heart-warming smile once again, "What time is it right now, Brother..?"

I shook my head slowly, "I don't know… I… He said it was 11:30 when he sent me in here…"

Weiss cupped my face, his thumb rubbing against my cheek gently, "We shouldn't waste our time anymore… should we?"

My lips parted as a low moan escaped my hold, "No… Weiss… I need you so bad…"

He slowly set me down so I was lying on my back and he pulled off the low cotton pants, smiling at the fact that the tattoos had yet to reach further than my stomach. His hand slowly ran down my stomach and stroked my quickly hardening cock. I gasped softly, arching into his touch, my hands automatically clawing at the tiled floor.

"Does that feel good..?" He breathed in my ear, causing me to moan, "I forgot how good you feel in my hand, Brother…"

I whined and moaned, unable to control my sounds as Weiss coaxed me to full hardness, "Brother… Brother… please… I need you so bad…"

He suddenly pulled away from me not a second later and I let out a little whimper at the loss of his touch, but I knew he would be back soon. And the pleasure would return ten-fold. I looked over at him and moaned low as he started to strip out of his clothes; the creamy pale skin I had come to love was slowly showing itself to me once more. I let my eyes travel his bare chest and down his lean, fit stomach, lingering on that treasure trail of white hair that could barely be seen because of the equally pale skin. My eyes reached his member after long last and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan at the sight of it. How I've missed seeing him…

He got down and moved to hover over me on his hands and knees, whispering in my ear, "Nero… how bad do you need me…?"

"So… so bad…"

He moved three of his fingers and pressed them to my lips, "Will you do the honors..?"

I turned my head to the side and whispered, "I don't want prep…"

"What? Baby, it's gonna hurt…" Concern was definitely in his voice, "At least lick my palm, Nero…"

I gave a small nod and turned my head back so I could look at him. He held his open hand in front of my mouth. I gratefully licked his palm, coating it with the only lubricant we had available. I moaned low when he took his hand away, deeming it wet enough. He moved his hand away and I know he was stroking himself so it would be easier to enter me. I let a full blown shiver run through my body when I felt the tip of his erection tap against my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hands grip my hips.

"Ready, love..?" He whispered softly to me.

I nodded at him and rocked my hips back against him, silently begging – or not so silently due to my harsh breathing and quick moans – him to enter me.

He pushed his hips forward, leaning his head back when the tip of his member entered me. Letting out a loud moan, I arched my back and pushed my hips back, ignoring the burning pain from being stretched so wide after so long without my brother. His fingernails dug into my hips and he pulled my hips back, I stared at him, watching as he was physically trying to stop himself from pounding into me as hard as he could. But that's just what I wanted.

"Weiss… Weiss… Please… just love me like… you used to…" I gasped out between low moans as he rocked slowly.

He met my eyes and shot me a silent question. I gave him a nod in response and moaned loudly as he rocked his hips a bit faster. He pushed further inside of me, hitting that little bundle of nerves that had me seeing spots. I screamed out his name, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him down for a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues met in a dirty little dance, our hips speeding up in our passionate love making.

I tossed my head back, breaking the kiss with a loud cry as I felt my end coming close. Brother could tell – he always could – and moved one of his hands from my hip to wrap around my member, stroking in time with his thrusts. After a few long moments of forceful thrusts to my prostate, I screamed out my release with Weiss' name on my tongue. A moment later I felt a warm rush of heat enter my body, a glorious blissful feeling following it, knowing that it was my brother who made me feel complete and only him.

He slipped out of me and kisses my cheek, "I love you, Nero…"

"I love you, my Brother…" I smiled softly at him, relishing in the moment.

I jumped suddenly when the door of the room swung open and the golden-eyed scientist walked into the room, leaning down to grip my hair tightly and drag me to my feet. He hissed in my ear, "What scum you are. Seducing your brother? Disgusting."

I whimpered, my eyes closing, "No…"

"Nero!" Weiss' voice broke through to me and my eyes opened in a snap, watching as two other men rushed toward him and held him away from me.

"Weiss!" I yelped out his name when my hair was yanked, and I felt my low hanging cotton pants being pulled up my legs.

"Time to go back, you little freak." He hissed at me, "You're not to be close to your brother any longer. You'll just watch him suffer as he'll do to you."

I screamed, "NO!" and tried my hardest to break away from him, only to get my hair pulled harder, my head getting forced back. "Gah!"

Brother cried out, his voice muffled as one of the men held a cloth over his mouth and his eyes slowly closed. The two scientists dragged his limp body out of the room and I could hear his voice echoing through my mind even though I had the terrible feeling that everything was going to get worse.

"_I'll keep my promise, Nero… We'll be safe… we'll be together… Just stay strong, my love. My beautiful brother…"_

And I could feel the tears as they began to fall.


End file.
